Quand Harry voit noir
by BlackAngel62
Summary: Os HPDM : Suite à un accident, Harry se retrouve aveugle. Il se renferme alors dans un monde rien qu'a lui d'où personne ne peux le sortir... enfin peut être excepté, ce nouveau professeur particulier dont il ignore absolument tout.


_Bonjour tout le monde (enfin tout le monde, on se comprend hein ? ^^ ) _

_voilà sur un coup de tête, un petit OS sur Harry et Draco, en espérant que vous aimerez. _ ;)

_Disclaimer : L'histoire m'a été inspirée pour ceux qui connaissent du livre « Sven et Marie » de Renaud Paris, je tenais à le préciser. _

_Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la grande J.K.R. _

_Résumé : Suite à un accident, Harry se retrouve aveugle. Il se renferme alors dans un monde rien qu'a lui d'où personne ne peux le sortir... enfin peut être excepté, ce nouveau professeur particulier dont il ignore absolument tout. _

_**Attention : relation homosexuelles donc homophobes ou personnes qui n'aime pas ça, je ne vous en voudrais pas de partir **_** ;) . ****_Les livres ne sont pas scrupuleusement respectés, aucune allusion à la guerre. _**

- Harry, dit Hermione à son meilleur ami qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver, tu devrais voir du monde au lieu de te renfermer comme ça sur toi même.

- Tu me demandes réellement de voir là ? Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie, répondit celui ci énervé en plaquant un casque magique sur ses oreilles (_c'est un super casque qui diffuse toute les musiques qu'on veut si c'est pas cool ça ?:p _) .

- Oh, ça va ne fais pas exprès de ne pas comprendre s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas seulement perdu la vue Harry, il y a quelque chose en toi qui a disparu. Tu ne veux plus voir personne à part Ron et moi et tu es absolument insupportable dés que nous te rendons visite. Tu as réussi à te mettre Ron à dos, moi je continue à venir, mais je t'assure que je suis sur le point de craquer !

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, perdu dans son monde musical qu'il aimait tant. Il savait de toute façon très bien ce que pouvais lui dire la brune, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de l'entendre encore une fois. Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Personne ne venait jamais ici. Après son accident, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, Harry s'était installé dans la chambre de préfet d' Hermione où personne n'était autorisé, selon les désirs de ce borné de Gryffon évidemment, à entrer à part ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione surprise donc, partit ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sur le seuil Draco Malfoy.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et constatant qu' Harry y était, il entraîna Hermione à l'extérieur.

- Je... S'il te plait Granger, laisse moi le voir ! J'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Pourquoi ça Draco ? Tu aurais perdu la tête ?

- Non, enfin si, enfin peut être,... s'il te plait, juste quelques minutes

- Ecoutes, je vais lui demander mais c'est à peine s'il accepte de voir ses amis alors toi...

En réalité, la Gryffondor savait que Draco était peut être le seul que le brun pourrait accepter de recevoir. Celui faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Ron s'était même évanoui à l'annonce.

- Harry, il y a quelqu'un pour toi dehors !

- Je ne veux voir personne.

- Même Draco ?

Le regard du brun se perdit dans le vide, il sembla si triste à l'annonce de ce nom que le cœur d' Hermione se serra.

- Surtout pas Draco ! Lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Comme tu voudras, je ne te comprendrais jamais Harry.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je l'aime Hermione, comment veux tu que je sois à côté de la personne que j'aime sans que je puisse la voir ? Je suis en train d'oublier, de tout oublier, même son image est floue.

- Justement Harry, voir du monde (_enfin facon de parler quoi _) t'empêcherai peut être tout ça.

- Je ne veux pas le voir Mione ! Cria le brun avant de reposer son casque dans ses oreilles et de l'écouter diffuser des musiques plus déprimantes les unes que les autres.

Hermione repartit donc expliquer à Draco qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue et celui ci repartit, le mine étrangement triste. Depuis quand Draco s'inquiétait pour Harry, se demanda la brune ? Bof, après tout, elle ne les comprendrait jamais ces deux là. Elle en avait absolument marre de voir Harry se morfondre son son sort et déprimer seul dans son coin. Il allait aussi se mettre en retard pour ses ASPICS. Aussi le brun refusant d'aller en cours, la Gryffondor décida que c'était les cours qui devaient venir au brun. Elle essaya d'abord avec les professeurs de Poudlard mais Harry, complètement renfermé, les ignora comme il se doit, toujours son fameux casque sur les oreilles. Entonnement, Rogue fut celui qui tînt le plus longtemps auprès du brun.

- Vous savez Potter, disait-il, m'ignorer ne changera rien étant donné que c'était déjà le cas quand vous étiez encore « valide », je ne trouve rien de nouveau au fait de devoir faire cours à un mur. De plus, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ne vous en sortirez un jour en potion donc...

Il finit tout de même par se lasser de la totale inactivité du brun et finit par partir lui aussi.

Harry, ce n'es pas faire fuir toutes les personnes qui veulent t'aider qui t'aideras à régler ton problème et ce n'est pas en écoutant de la musique que tu passeras tes ASPICS !

- J'en ais absolument rien à faire des ASPICS Hermione, tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est retrouver la vue, retrouver Draco, retrouver ma vie d'avant !

- Justement si tu acceptai de le voir aussi ! Mais non, tu as décidé que tu ne verrais personne. Je te laisse une dernière chance demain Harry, une dernière personne. Je te préviens que si celle là aussi tu la fais fuir, je m'en vais et tu te débrouille seul avec ta merde.

Alors, le lendemain, le dernier espoir d' Hermione arriva. Il se présenta alors à Harry avec un accent Irlandais très prononcé et très agaçant (_et je n'ai rien contre les Irlandais, c'est juste que je cherchais un accent qui pouvait s'entendre fort:p _).

- Bonjour, je suis Oscar White, enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur Potter.

- Écoutez, commença directement celui ci qui n'avait franchement pas envie de connaître ce professeur qui l'énervait déjà, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de vous entendre alors, je vais repartir à ma musique. Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, restez, partez mais il n'es pas question que je fasse quoi que ce soit de mon côté.

- Je ne l'entends pas de la même façon monsieur Potter. Étant votre professeur, vous me devez obéissance et non l'inverse alors, nous allons faire selon mes régles à moi -il enleva le casque des oreilles d'Harry- à commencer par enlever ça de votre tête pour pouvoir m'écouter.

Harry grogna mais l'Irlandais était formel, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Harry attiré par son caractère qu'il trouva proche du sien, décida d'essayer de se tenir à carreau un minimum et au moins, se disait-il, cela plaira à Hermione. Alors, au grand plaisir de son amie et de Ron qui avait recommencé à lui rendre visite – il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait fait la tête, enfin passons - , il fit d'énormes efforts afin d'écouter son nouveau professeur et ce pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Mais son humour décalé et son fort caractère lui plaisait bien et il finit même au bout de quelques mois par apprécier cet Irlandais. Il passait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de temps à ces côtés, plus seulement pour les cours et avec le temps, il finit par devenir indispensable pour Harry. Cet homme était devenu pour lui bien plus qu'un simple professeur. Il était devenu ses yeux. Il pouvait lui décrire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, il lui faisait la lecture (_qui aurait jamais pensé qu' Harry aimait lire ? ). _Il réussissait même, pendant un temps à lui faire oublier Draco, du moins, quand il était présent. Avec lui, Harry se sentait libre. Ça faisait étrange de l'avouer mais il préférait être avec Oscar qu'être avec Ron ou Hermione.

- Et toi, demanda le garçon, comment tu es, en vrai ?

- Et bien, sembla réfléchir le professeur, la vingtaine grand brun, les yeux bleus, musclé...

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux une seconde ? ré^pondit Harry en lançant un coup de coude qui comme il le loupa, le fit atterrir sur le sol.

- Mmmmh, non ! Répondit celui-ci. Allez, debout fainéant, on a du travail tout les deux !

- Non, pitié, pas aujourd'hui grogna Harry.

- D'accord, répondit Oscar au grand étonnement du Gryffondor, tu veux faire quoi ?

- Tout sauf rester ici !

- Mais pour sortir, il faut l'autorisation de ton directeur, humm Dumbledore c'est ça ?

- Ouais ouais, demande à Hermione, elle s'en chargera.

- Me charger de quoi ? demanda Hermione qui venait de rentrer avec Ron voir Harry avant de partir en cours.

- Monsieur à décidé qu'il se reposerait aujourd'hui, il veut avoir la permission de Dumbledore pour sortir ?

- Harry Potter, la personne la plus renfermé que je connaisse souhaite sortir ? Ironisa Ron.

- Pas spécialement mais je n'ai pas envie d'être en cours et en plus, Snape doit me rendre visite aujourd'hui et... enfin comprenez moi bien que c'est le dernier à qui j'ai envie de parler.

- Qui es Snape ? demanda l'Irlandais, un professeur d'ici ?

- Potion, répondit Harry négligemment, une vieille chauve souris dont le passe temps favori est d'enlever des points à Gryffondor et me coller.

Il entendit quelqu'un qu'il identifia comme étant Ron pouffer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

L' Irlandais quand à lui semblait perplexe face à cette réponse. Tandis qu 'Hermione se rendit en cours, Ron alla demander à Dumbledore l'autorisation de sortir d'Harry qu'il obtint bien évidemment. Il s'apprêta à partir pour rejoindre ses cours quand le jeune aveugle l'arrêta.

- Ron, demanda t-il, Oscar, il ressemble à quoi ?

- Ahah, rit-il, crois moi tu ne voudrais pas le savoir ! Enfin si tu insiste, il est b...-il sembla hésiter- brun, il a les yeux marrons et il est tout maigrichon, et puis, il a une tête de fouineur.

- Hey ! Répondit le concerné provoquant l'hilarité d'Harry.

Puis Ron parti, les laissant seul et le professeur décida de les emmener tout les deux faire les boutiques à Préaulard. « tu en as besoin » avait déclaré l'Irlandais. Mais Harry ne s'en était pas vexé, il s'était rappelé que Draco disait exactement la même chose. Ils firent plusieurs boutique où Harry essaya plusieurs tenues choisis scrupuleusement par Oscar. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait avec ce qui était plutôt frustrant. Quand Oscar lui décrivit un jean en cuir et un t-shirt moulant noir, Harry refusa même d'essayer mais la persévérance du professeur gagna contre lui et il enfila la tenue. Finalement, il se sentait plutôt bien dedans et il sentait que le pantalon lui allait à la perfection.

- Tu es magn... il te va très bien, se rattrapa l'Irlandais.

- Merci, répondit Harry gêné.

- Aller, garde ça sur toi, je vais payer, pas question que tu remettes tes vieux fringues trop grand après avoir enfiler ça.

- Mais attends, combien ça coûte ce truc, bien une demie fortune ? Je n'ai pas les moyens moi !

- C'est moi qui paye !

- Bien sûre parce qu'un professeur à plus de moyen que moi peut être ?

- Tu doutes de ma sincérité ? feint de se vexer Oscar.

Harry grogna dans sa barbe (_qu'il n'as pas –' _) mais se laissa faire, guider dans la rue par le professeur. Il entendit qu'il se fit siffler plusieurs fois mais n'y fit pas plus attention. En fait, il ne faisait plus qu'attention à Oscar. Le jeune professeur lui tenait la main et son cœur battait anormalement vite. Il avait une odeur particulière qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry lâcha sa main mais il eut tout de suite envie de la reprendre.

- Tu as honte de moi ? Demanda l'Irlandais de son accent super prononcé.

- Du tout, s'empressa de répondre Harry en rougissant, c'est juste que je trouvais ça étrange de tenir la main à un professeur.

- Tu sais Harry, je ne suis pas vraiment plus vieux que toi alors, ça ne fait pas bizarre et puis, tu me préfères moi ou une canne blanche comme les moldus ?

Harry, à ces mots, reprit sa main, il n'avait aucune envie que tout le monde sache qu'il n'y voit rien. Il préférerait mieux qu'on le croit avec Oscar.

- Tu as quel âge ? demanda Harry se rappelant qu'il avait avoué être presque du même age.

- 20, répondit le concerné.

- On peut être déjà prof à 20 ans ?

- Ouch démasqué, ironisa t-il, bien sûr que oui qu'on peut, il suffit d'être un peu plus doué que toi.

- Hey !

- Ca va je rigole ! Ca te dit un verre au trois balais ?

Harry accepta et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un box. Ils commandèrent deux bierraubeurre et le silence se fit.

- Parle moi de toi, demanda soudain Harry.

- Je te trouve bien curieux tout à coup !

- Non, j'ai juste envie de te connaître, tu me parles tout le temps de tout le monde, tu me décris tout ce que je ne vois pas, j'ai l'impression de te connaître et pourtant, je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument rien de toi.

- Crois moi, c'est mieu comme ça, rit-il. Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi je t'intéresse tout à coup ?

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui provoqua le rire de l'Irlandais. Le brun en eu des frissons. Il aimait ce rire. Un rire franc, sincère. En fait, toute la personne d'Oscar était sincère et belle. Il ne le connaissait bien sûr pas physiquement mais son âme, elle était belle. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de penser cela et quand il sortit de ses pensées, c'était pour sentir à ses côtés une présence familière.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul mais son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il prit peur que l'Irlandais ne l'entende. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand celui ci lui pris la main.

- Que... qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bah, à moins que tu ne veuille dormir ici, nous devrions rentrer parce que là, il commence à faire tard.

Harry qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la journée avait passé aussi vite fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

- On remet ça demain, demanda t-il timidement.

Parce que oui, il avait envie de recommencer, il devait de l'avouer. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Il sentit la personne à ses côtés hésitante et il en fut déçu.

- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, ajouta t-il alors.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, ça me plairait bien, le problème, c'est que je dois m'absenter une semaine, des problèmes avec mes parents.

Le cœur d'Harry se déchira, il ne voulait pas se passer de lui pendant une semaine. Il ne POUVAIT pas se passer de lui pendant une semaine. Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse raccompagner. Oscar lui dit au revoir et le laissa. Une fois seul, Harry pleura. L' Irlandais avait était le seul à avoir réussi à le faire sortir et voilà que maintenant, il le laissait seul. Hermione qui revint à ce moment là, trouva son meilleur ami en pleurs dans son lit, le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais rien n'y fit.

- Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il est partit, répondit Harry en reniflant.

- Il va revenir, répondit la jeune fille, ça n'est pas comme s'il était parti pour toujours !

- C'est tout comme, Hermione, il est le seul à m 'avoir fait accepter de sortir, avec lui je me sens bien. Mione', je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui... et c'est au moment où je m'en rend compte qu'il s'en va.

Hermione ne sembla même pas s'en étonner. « au moins, je suis certaine qu'il l'aimera toujours et dans tout les cas » pensa-t-elle énigmatiquement.

- Bon aller Harry, il faut dormir maintenant.

Harry mit un certain temps à trouver le sommeil mais il finit par s'y abandonner. Le lendemain, il était repartit comme au début, comme s'il n'avait fait aucun progrès . Il était immobile, son casque sur les oreilles et faisait comme s'il n'y avait personne. Il rejeta même Ron cette fois ci. Hermione ne tenta même pas sa chance, elle savait que le seul moyen de le faire revenir à la raison était de lui ramener son professeur. Trois jours des plus difficiles passèrent pour Harry. Il se sentait abandonné et plus que tout, il voulait retrouver Oscar, lui tenir la main, entendre son accent insupportable. Il avait envie d'être avec lui et personne d'autre.

- Soudain, on frappa à sa porte et le cœur d'Harry s'emballa.

- Entrez, dit celui ci plein d'entrain et plein d'espoir que ça soit son Irlandais qui ait pu se libérer plus tôt.

- Salut Potter, lâcha la personne.

- Dra... Malfoy ? Qu'est que tu fais là ?

- Hermione m'a dit que ça n'allais pas alors, je suis revenu.

- Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi Malfoy ?

- Depuis le début, je te signal ! C'est toi qui à refuser de me voir !

Harry se rappela alors que c'était vrai. Il l'avait repoussé parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour vouloir le faire entrer et ne pas le voir. Il avait peur de craquer devant lui. Il se rendit compte qu' Oscar l'avait complètement fait oublier Draco et à nouveau son cœur se serra. Ce qu'il avait envie de le revoir.

- Bon et bien, tu m'as vu maintenant Draco, je vais très bien, alors maintenant, dégages !

- Très bien, je pars mais ne cherche pas à le revoir Potter, il ne reviendra pas donc ce n'est pas en restant comme ça que tu vas arranger ton cas alors ou tu accepte de voir des gens où tu reste seul toute ta pauvre vie minable !

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Harry se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire Draco et pourquoi il l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'Oscar si ? Le Gryffondor resta seul le reste de la semaine, même Hermione ne venait plus, il pensa qu'elle avait trouver un autre endroit où aller pour mieux l'éviter. La semaine suivante arriva le jeune homme sentait que son cœur allait exploser tellement il était pressé de revoir Oscar. Mais il ne vint pas. C'est alors que les paroles de Draco lui revinrent en tête. Il se dirigea alors à tâtons vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Il avait passé tellement de temps à suivre Draco dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur le chemin, même les yeux fermés. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait vraiment de la chambre d' Hermione en dehors de sa sorti avec l'Irlandais. Ayant atteint son but, il se mit à attendre qu'un Serpentard passe afin de lui ouvrir la

porte ou d'aller chercher Draco. Soudain, il entendait des bruits venir vers lui. Il reconnut la voix de Draco... et celle d' Hermione. Il décida donc de se cacher pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Non, tu n'y retournes pas Draco, je sais que tu veux le voir, crois moi, ça me fait aussi mal qu'a toi de le voir comme ça mais tu ne vas pas te faire passer pour un autre toute ta vie ! Tu l'aimes alors, dit toi que c'est pour son bien.

Mais de qui étaient-ils en train de parler, se demanda Harry (_très futé lui _U_U' ) .

- Je sais Hermione je sais mais comprends moi, c'est dur. J'ai besoin de le voir ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fais ça ?

- Draco, il m'a avoué qu'il l'aimait ! Pas toi, lui, l'autre toi, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, alors, tu continue à l'éviter ou tu lui avoue mais je t'interdis de le faire revenir dans sa vie.

- Oh et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écoutes, il me manque et tu ne m'empêchera pas de le voir, de quelque manière que ce soit !

Harry ne comprenait absolument rien décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui finalement de retourner dans sa chambre ( r_e-déséspérant_ T_T' ). Oscar lui manquait, il lui manquait vraiment et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le revoir. On toqua soudain à la porte.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda une voix au fort accent derrière la porte.

Harry, plus qu'heureux, manqua de se prendre un meuble tandis qu'il se jetait dans les bras d'Oscar.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, dit l'Irlandais dans un rire.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Harry.

- J'avais cru comprendre... Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry aussi surpris que content.

- C'est vrai ! En fait, je suis rentré il y a déjà un moment mais j'ai été retenu, je suis désolé. Répondit Oscar. Bon aller, on s'y met, tu as des cours à rattraper toi !

- Nan, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu viens juste de rentrer ! Tu m'as manqué, je veux qu'on sorte, comme la dernière fois.

- Je tu... enfin... Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

- Je t'écoutes, dit-il un peu apeuré.

- Voilà, je.. je vais devoir repartir sauf que cette fois, je ne pourrais plus revenir. Je suis venu te dire adieu.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra et il se retint de pleurer. Il fit alors quelque chose de complètement insensé. Il s'accrocha à la nuque d'Oscar et l'embrassa. Le jeune professeur mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits.

- Je... Harry, ce n'est pas bien ! Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment partir, je suis désolé.

- Et bien pars, répondit Harry la rage dans la voix et des larmes le long des joues. Et tu diras au passage à Hermione que je ne veux plus voir personne, surtout pas toi, va t-en !

- Je vais être clair, s'énerva soudain l'Irlandais, je pars, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te renfermer sur toi même. Ce n'est pas en restant comme ça que tu va arranger ton cas alors ou tu accepte de voir des gens où tu reste seul toute ta pauvre vie minable !

Il avait l'air tellement énervé en disant cela qu' Harry se rappela sa discussion avec Draco quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait employé exactement les même mots. Alors, la conversation avec Hermione lui revint en tête et il comprit enfin.

Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, dit-il, bravo, vous avez réussi votre coup tout les deux ! Tu as réussi enfin presque... va t-en Draco, je ne veux plus te voir et cette fois ci, je ne plaisante pas et c'est valable pour Hermione aussi ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous servir de moi comme ça. C'était toi, c'était toi tout le temps et tu m'as laissé croire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais confiance en toi enfin non, plutôt j'avais confiance en lui ! J'ai juste une dernière question. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé t'embrasser et pourquoi tu as accepter de faire ça ?

- Je t'aime, répondit seulement Draco avant de partir.

Trois jours passèrent où Harry seul tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il repensait sans cesse à Oscar, puis à Draco puis, il se rappelait qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne et qu'il les aimait, tout les deux. Mais à présent, il détestait Draco, il le détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Harry sentit une présence dans la pièce et reconnu là son meilleur ami.

- Ron qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ron le prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione m'a tout raconté, je n'étais pas au courant. Je suis désolé mais tu sais, si Draco à fait ça, c'est uniquement parce qu'il t'aime vraiment. Il était sérieux tout ce temps et puis, si tu avais voulu le voir, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'inventer Oscar. C'est un peu à toi aussi à te remettre en question tu ne penses pas ?

- Tu as peut être raison. .. Il me manque, avoua Harry.

- Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas sorti de son dortoir, il n'arrête pas de pleurer. Tu devrais aller lui parler Harry.

Ron partit, laissant Harry réfléchir seul. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il dû bien avouer qu'il était un peu fautif dans toute cette histoire et puis, il avait besoin de Draco. Comme la première fois, il se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle des Serpentard. C'est Blaise qui sortait à ce moment là qui l'accueillit.

- Harry ? Si tu viens ici pour briser à nouveau le cœur de mon ami, tu peux partir tour de suite !

- Je peux entrer ?... J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Blaise accepta finalement de le laisser entrer et les laissa seuls.

- Draco ? Demanda Harry.

Celui ci releva une tête baignée de larmes vers lui.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, j'ai été un peu excessif, je suis désolé, ajouta t-il.

- Moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter mais tu sais, tu refusais de me voir alors, j'ai parlé à Hermione de ce que je ressentais pour toi elle ne m'a pas cru au début. Je ne supportais pas de ne plus te voir, c'était un besoin vitale de te prendre dans mes bras, de te voir, de t'entendre. Comme tu repoussais tout le monde, nous avons inventé Oscar. - il rit – tu paraissais tellement heureux quand il était là que ça à duré et puis moi, pendant ce temps, j'étais avec toi... j'étais tellement heureux Harry, tu n'as même pas idée. Mais quand on est sorti, je me suis rendu compte que tu aimais trop Oscar, tu commençais à t'attacher à lui. J'étais devenu jaloux de moi même Harry ! Alors, j'ai essayé d'arrêter mais je t'ai vu retourner dans ton monde. J'ai essayé de venir en tant que moi mais tu semblais tellement accroc à lui... Hermione m'avait empêché de venir te revoir en tant qu'Oscar mai c'était trop difficile. Alors je suis revenu. Je me disais que si je te faisais croire qu'Oscar partait, je pourrais prendre sa place pour toi et que tu tomberais amoureux de moi, du vrai moi. Et puis, j'ai été voir Hermione, elle m'a dit que c'était déjà le cas... je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé. Je t'aime, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Harry hocha la tête. Il écoutait Draco avec attention puis, à la fin de son discours, il se stoppa.

- Harry, dit quelque chose s'il te plaît ! Supplia Draco.

- Embrasses moi, demanda simplement Harry.

Et Draco ne se fit pas prier. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement contre celles d'Harry qui avait le cœur qui faisait du mille à l'heure. Le baiser se fit doux puis, il devint plus fiévreux.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry les lèvres des Draco toujours contre les siennes.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco.

Puis soudain, une porte s'ouvrit violemment rompant le charme de la pièce. Harry et Draco se détachèrent à contre cœur mais Draco lui prit la main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Severus ? Pourquoi cette entrée fracassante.

- Draco, monsieur Potter ! Je crois que ce que j'ai à vous annoncer risque de vous plaire.

- Parle, Severus !

- Alors voilà quelque temps maintenant que je travaille dessus, et j'y suis enfin réussi. Potter, j'ai réussi à fabriquer une potion qui vous rendra la vue. Il vous suffit de la boire et dans quelque minutes, vous retrouverez toute vos facultés visuelles.

Harry fou de joie se jeta dans les bras de Draco en l'embrassant et pour la première fois de sa vie remercia Snape. Il avala la potion et Snape partit en leur demandant de le prévenir quand le résultat ce sera fait savoir. Comme prévu, au bout de quelque minutes, des formes floues commencèrent à se dessiner devant Harry. Il fut d'abord éblouie par cette soudaine lumière mais bientôt, tout devint net et la première chose qu'il vit depuis presque un an fut la beauté frappante de son nouveau copain.

- Je te vois, s'écria t-il et tu es magnifique.

Alors, il prit son amour dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, sans retenue, heureux de voir enfin le sourire heureux que formait le visage de son amoureux.

_Fin, _

_En espérant que ça aura plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, aussi positive ou négative soit-elle (je ne vous en voudrez pas de ne pas avoir aimer, dites moi juste pourquoi que je puisse m'améliorer ^^ ). _

_Si il reste des erreurs, j'en suis désolée, j'essayerais de faire au mieux pour les corriger. _

_Voilà, merci d'avoir tenu jusque là _;)


End file.
